A Bastard's Hands
by move them hands
Summary: Can Sasuke win the heart of the one he has bullied for so long, especially since this blond someone seems to only be in love with his hands.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is kinda slightly heavy on the hand fetish thing but not all the chapters will be :P

--

Black locks gently caressed his cheek as he leaned back slightly in his chair. I watched in fascination as his long sleek fingers bent inward slightly, perfect skin flexing over strong slender muscles, and slowly tuck his silky locks behind his ear.

With a sigh I unhitched my eyes from his beautiful hands and glared at the teacher as she droned on about only god cares what. I couldn't stare for too long, I knew he would turn and see. He would then have open rights to mock me, call me pathetic…make the whole class laugh, so I could only glance…only watch from afar as his hand moved up and down his pant to wipe off sweat.

I smile to myself as he rests his cheek in his palm, his fingers spread up his cheek. Looking at his fingers I marvel at their beauty, they are truly perfect. Scalped to be made God's right hand it seemed, pulp in all the right places…not too thin like some boned pencil that looked like they should creak whenever they moved…no…they were more pulp with the skin pulled over just right.

Not the pulp like tiny little sausages, round and disgusting looking as if they would pop off and any second from the lack of movement…No….beautiful.

The only word to describe his hands.

His palms flat and flawless, no scares or unsightly marks. Skin so perfectly smooth I just want to press my own hand against it. I feel the need to pull the hand into my own and lay gently butterfly kisses from the bottom of his palm…to the top of fingers, letting each digit enter my mouth as I suck happily on them.

I watch still, this time for too long and hear my name called out as that perfect hand waves in front of me. "Hey dumbass you still there? I know I'm beautiful but could you possibly daydream about me without staring at me?"

The shame instantly burns on my cheeks as my lungs inhale a gasp of air, quickly my eyes shoot to the floor as I don't answer. I know he will turn around and continue to make jokes but I can bare that, its just looking at him makes me sick.

His face is the ugliest I have ever seen, the horrors of his soul are streaked across that face. The lies, torturous sense of humor, all the things that make him ugly are written on that horrid face. It makes me sick to look at him, but his hands…make him better.

The hands that look as if they could heal the world's problems with just a single touch. I always ask myself, when alone in my mind…how can someone so horrible…have such beautiful hands? It isn't fair…and I find myself thinking that maybe he isn't so bad…maybe his soul speaks through his hands, and he just needs to be away from the rest to be his true self.

Feeling something bounce from my skull I glare up into his smirking onyx eyes and my mind crushes that thought instantly.

I see him turn away, going back to work, his pencil waving in the air echoing the words he is writing. How I long to be that pencil…to feel unmarred flesh grip me tight as it pours its soul into me.

Sighing I chuckle to myself as I ask,' _How do I tell someone I'm in love with their hands_?'

I shake my head as the bell rings and slowly rise from my desk, taking my belongings with me I walk past him swiftly. My heart stops in my chest when I feel fingers wrap around my shoulder. I know it's his hand…he may never have touched me before in my life but I have memorized every inch of those fingers and could feel the slight curve of his right index finger.

My eyes turn to see him smirking, god how I hate that face. I look down at his hands, not to hide my face from him as he thinks…but to stare at his hands and hopefully not let the rage takes me as he speaks.

"Hey…can you lend me some money, it seems I have forgotten my wallet today." I don't see it but I know he is smirking.

I roll my eyes as I nod…no use in arguing…he would win anyways. I hand over a few bucks "Good boy." His hand pats my shoulder as he walks away, I feel myself shudder.

"How I want to make love to your hands." I whisper out loud, no one is in the room.

As I exit I notice his pencil on the desk. One token I can have…knowing it has felt the soul of god's right hand. I tuck it safe in my pocket and walk out the door, this time a smile playing on my lips.

**a bit later during the day**

Walking through the hall I feel my faint smile fade as a head of raven hair nears me. A slight annoyance scratches at the surface of my thoughts. Not wanting to deal with the bastard I open the door to the utility closet next to me and scurry in. The door silently clicks shut behind me as I feel my way forward.

The only light in the small room seeps in from the crack below the door. With wide eyes I see a small student desk about 3 feet away, the walls covered in cluttered shelves, bottles litter the floor in front of the shelves as buckets, mops, and brooms take up the remaining space.

Slowly, cautiously, I make my way forward my feet sliding in front of me to kick any object that wishes to trip me. My hands out stretched before me to keep my balance. I freeze as I hear the metallic hum of the door clicking open.

Whipping around I knock a bucket over as my arm comes up to guard my eyes from the now blaring light pouring in from the open door. The door gently shuts again and the light becomes a soft tickle once more.

I try to blink my vision back as I hear the soft steps of someone approaching. Their breathing soon echoes in my ear as I feel whoever it is near closer. "What do you want?" I call in a deep voice as I see my vision become clearer.

"That's not the question that should be asked moron…the real question is…why are you in a dark closet…on the other side of school…where hardly anyone ventures…after school hours.?" My heart constricts as I recognize the voice.

"Bastard." I growl as I lean forward and glare, not that he can see it…but it makes me feel better anyways.

Before I can utter another word a hand comes up and cups my cheek. I gasp in shock as the smooth uncalloused fingers gently trail down my jaw. In that small amount of illumination I see the features of his face, no smirk, no glare that foretells a series of horrific days spent hiding, nothing but a soft stare with a look of need in his eyes.

For a moment I loose myself, my hate, my rage, everything that I had held for him as his eyes stare into me…looking me up and down not as if I were a slab of meaningless meat there for the taking…but as if I were something…something he needed…and wanted.

A strange feeling coils in my stomach as his fingers slowly trail down my neck, his eyes follow. I can't tell what I should do next, my body is pulsing with confusing emotions as his other hand cups my cheek, his fingers weaving in my hair as the other arm wraps around me and pulls me in.

His lips meet mine; his eyes slowly close as mine stay wide with shock. Gently his lips move against mine as his fingers grip my back. I moan at the pressure as my eyes hood slightly.

I feel my shirt lift in the back as his hand enters, slowly his palm slides up my back as his fingers gently pulsed against my skin. His other hand moves from my face and quickly takes hold of the bottom of my shirt and pushes up. I feel his hand glide across my chest as my shirt is being lifted up…then off of my body.

With my mind swimming I can hardly think…his hands attack my newly exposed skin sending me farther into a bliss filled state of unconsciousness. With his lips still holding mine I gasp as his tongue runs along my bottom lip. As my lips part his tongue takes the opportunity to slowly dive into my mouth.

I feel his arms pull me closer as his hips grind against mine, a rather large bulge rubbing against my still raising member. With a new sense of realization I shove the bastard off of me and stare at him in shock. His expression looks at bit hazed, shocked, and mostly confused. I step back until my butt hits the small desk. I hold up my arm and point.

"What the hell is this all about?! You stalk me into a broom closet and then make out with me?! What part of our relationship do you not understand?? I HATE YOU! _And You Hate me!!_"

Sasuke's brows furrow together as his fists ball, "I never said I hate you dobe." he growls, taking another step toward me. My hand comes up and blocks him from stepping closer.

"Well I hate you teme." I growl. I watch his eyes narrow, his arm comes up and fingers quickly grip my outstretched arm and rip it down to my side as he steps closer, his body now pressed against mine again; almost nose to nose.

"Why?" he hisses, eyes glaring into my own as his fingers tighten their grip on my left arm.

"Get the fuck off me Sasuke...now!" His other hand grips my right arm, iron clasp on both arms rending me motionless, "Or you'll what?"

I tilt my head, a smirk playing on my lips as I narrow my eyes, "Or this." My knee jerks up violently and jams into his crotch. I watch his eyes bulge with shock just before he releases me. He falls to the ground as I step around to stand next to the door. I reach down and pick my shirt up, quickly pulling it on. I turn and see him on the ground, holding himself as he bits his lower lips.

A stream of curse words pouring through his lips. "You know... I have put up with you this long Sasuke but no more, Get your own fucking money, and find some other person to kick around like some damn play thing...don't ever touch me again or even look in my direction...say one more thing about me and I will kick your ass."

Balling up my fists I turn and open the door before I do any more harm to him. Stomping down the hall I feel my heartbeat slow as I see the exit, my rage slowly dying down but still churning in my stomach. I blink slowly as I hear the door behind me open and what sounds like awkward slow steps and heavy pants. I smile as I push the door open.

"Dobe wait!" the words are harsh, the hair on the back of my neck stands on end as my eye twitchs. I turn slowly with my head tilted, a deadly glare plastering my face as my fists ball up tighter. He is hunched forward slightly with his hand gently holding his nether region.

"What the fuck do you want Sasuke?" True my whole life I had been labeled a nerd, a cast out, a social drop out even though I never figured out why but I'm not some fool and my fighting skills are more then well known being that I've been taught to Box since I hold shuffle my feet and not many people messed with me, they just ignored me as if I wasn't there.

The fact that Sasuke, my number one problem, was suddenly showing interest in me kinda throws me for a loop. I had played bitch to him for so long mainly because I couldn't bare the thought of hurting someone with such beautiful hands, and also out of respect for my father who is a business man who frequently has to deal with the Uchiha's and I don't really want to be the reason a deal goes sour.

"Naruto..." He paused as he straightened his shoulders and looked me square in the eyes as his teeth ground together. "I may have always been a jerk before, but now...I'm not gonna stop coming after you until I get you, until I make you mine."

I felt my control start to snap as I glared forward, not even bothering to comment knowing that if I did I would most definitetly not stop until the bastard was unconscious or worse, I whipped around and stomped off.

'_What the hell is the matter with him? This doesn't make any sense...one minute he is all bastardly and an ass the next he is all over me and is making sure I know that he is gonna try and rape me everyday...What the fuck happened to him?!_'

I slammed the door to my car and peeled out of the parking lot, making my way home, thoughts swirling in my confused mind.

--  
Authors note:

I had stopped writing this story on AFF and such because reviews and emails were starting to piss me off. Don't tell me who the uke should be (no that wasn't the big problem there but that is a big problem here everyone on FF seems to think that there is one uke and one seme and I HATE that). I almost deleted this story (my favorite story of my own by far) because people were getting too bitchy about it. So PLEASE don't make me regret starting this story up again.

To those who also have read on AFF, yes I plan on starting the story back up even over there cause I think you all have calmed down since the last time I updated.

As a small token of my trust in you all not to turn this into a load of crap I'll tell you how this story got started . When I was still in school there was a guy in one of my classes with absolutely beautiful hands and I would always stare at them like 'how the hell can his hands be so beautiful?!' but I loathed the owner of said hands...he was an ahole and many other things, his face even screamed AHOLE...he had beety little eyes that were always smirking and you just /knew/ that he liked to be an asshole...so one day in that class I started writing this XD That was so long ago...anywho yeah thats how this started. and yes I have a bit of a hand fetish.

Hope you enjoyed or something! Nice reviews are always greatly appreciated!

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing my bag on the ground I stomp into the kitchen and rip open the cabinet doors to reach in and grab a cup of instant ramen. Slamming the cabinets shut and turning around I glance up and see my father walking in, his jacket thrown over his right shoulder and his eyebrow slightly raised in confusion. I mumble to myself while walking to the microwave.

After putting in the time needed to cook my ramen I turn and look in the direction of my father, now on a stool, not looking at him as much as the wall behind him I ask in a sigh," How was your day?" I hear his faint chuckle before he responds.

"Obviously better then yours. So what happened to you today to put you in such a pissy mood? Usually nothing can get you down." I hear a soft clanking sound as he opens his briefcase then a soft crisp sound of papers moving over papers as he pulls out some work. I sigh softly to myself and close my eyes to try and gather myself.

"Nothing I can't handle."

A soft 'hmm' vibrates through my father's throat, a sound he usually makes when he doesn't really believe me but understands that I don't really want to go on farther. Pen scrathes the smooth surface of the paper, the annoying buzzing from the microwave alerts me to the fact my ramen is done. I turn around and pull it out, stirring gently to keep the water from pouring over the sides, I dump in the seasoning as I plop down next to my dad.

A few moments of comfortable silence passes as I slurp up my noodles.

"So...whats his name?" My dad questions nonchalantly.

I choke on the mouthful I have and pound with a fist on my chest as I look at him with a partly bug-eyed expression an eyebrow slightly cocked. Of course my father knew I was gay, I told him before I was even completely sure myself and he helped...oh how would you say this...helped me be **completely** sure by introducing me to a few people that took me to a few places that helped me realize that I am gay...really, really gay.

"What the hell makes you think that?!" I sputter indigently as I glare at him.

Still not looking up he chuckles, smug bastard. "Because Naruto, you are my son...and I know you better then you know yourself in some areas...and you are in one of those moods that tells me it's about a boy."

God I hate him sometimes. I roll my eyes and turn back to my ramen, gripping my fork with deadly strength, "And it wouldn't be about a boy, dad. I'm not a pedophile like that freak you work with...Orochi-whatever his name is." I scoff with my mouth full.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it I wont force you...but until you talk to me about it I guess I'm just not gonna let you to train with Jiraiya anymore and I'll make sure that he wont even let you into his gym."

_Fucking prick!_ my mind screams at me, before when I was younger I would think such threats weren't true...my dad wouldn't do something like that! But oh was I wrong.

My neck snaps to the right so quickly I think I broke something, I glare at him with such intensity that I feel it burning my own eyes. Of course he is smirking to himself, WHILE STILL WORKING.

"Asshole!" I seethe while slamming my fork into the cup, which is made out of Styrofoam and quickly there are holes and juice starts gushing everywhere. I growl out loud and jump up from the stool while running over to the sink. I drain all the water out and down the noodles quickly then tose the empty cup in the sink.

"Why the hell do you care? Its not like its something you can change! Besides it would only be bothersome to you." I motion wildly with my arms hoping that will get my point through somehow.

He sits there, still smirking to himself as if he has all the answers.

"You know, you are just like that fucking prick! Just sitting there smirking to yourself as if you own the world or something!" I slam my fists on the counter and bury my face in my open palm.

"Ah! So it is about a boy! I was right then, so I do have open rights to act like I own the world."

I groan into my hand as the other comes up to rip out my hair. "Bastard," I breathe, "Not a boy."

He chuckles, "Yeah yeah, you get what I'm saying though so spill it now before I have to call Jiraiya."

Through spread out fingers I glare at him heart-heartiedly with a lip curled before stomping back around and sitting in the stool next to him once more. "Fine fine...but...you might not like it." His hand freezes and slowly he looks up at me. His expression is a bit blank but I know he is confused.

"Ok, go on boy, don't keep me waiting."

"Yeah well, you know the Uchiha family right? Yeah well...their son Sasuke, the fucking bastard prick, has always ya know, like, um...just been a real asshole to me, like I was some kinda scum or something...but today out of nowhere he pins me inside a closet and starts making out with me...after I knee him in the crotch and walk away he chases after me and basically tells me that he wont stop trying to rape me every damn day until I submit to him and I don't know, like be his boyfriend or something like that."

I pause and look at the funny smile playing on his lips. "Can you tell me what the hell is up with that? I mean I'm really confused right now!"

He clears his throat and sits up straighter in his chair, "Well...I honestly don't know why he would have such a sudden turn around...maybe, he has always liked you but just didn't know how to show it? Or maybe he recently had some life-or-death situation in where he finally realized that he couldn't go on playing games and he should just go after what he wants no matter what the costs? Or maybe he is just playing some game with you? I honestly don't know son but you should try and talk to him and find out yourself." He nods to himself like that was a satisfactory answer and goes back to his work.

I stare with an open mouth and disbelieving eyes. After a moment I snap back, "Why the hell would I want to talk to that bastard?! I'm just going to beat the snot out of him next time I see him! You own the Uchiha Corp. now so I don't have to play nice like I did before!" I can tell my dad wants to say something more but I don't give him the chance.

Walking to the door I yell over my shoulder, "I'm gonna go work out at the old perverts gym...be back before 8." I slam the door behind me and stomp off to my car...I really need to work out some steam.

**Teleport**

In the gym I let my mind relax as my fists plowed into the punching bag, sweat poured from my skin and soaked into my gym clothing. I pounded into the bag relentlessly until I collapsed on the nearby bench.

"Hey brat, whats into you today?" Jiraiya asked with a perplexed face as he towered over me, I took in deep breaths.

"Nothing that concerns you old man." I gruffed and loosened the wraps around my fists just a bit and let my head fall back until it softly came to rest on the wall behind me.

"Whatever, boy. We have a new comer to the gym today and I want you to look after him for a bit and help train him."

My eyes bulged, "What the hell, old man?! I'm still under your training why the hell would I train someone else?!"

He snorted, "Because you are better then anyone else in this damn building and I'm too busy."

I sighed to myself, this could actually be a good thing...lets me show off that I am the best there is and I can one day be good enough to run this place. Yeah, everyone has to be a teacher some day!

I jumped up from the bench and thrust my fist in the air, "YOSH! I'll do it old man! Take me to my student!"

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow at me, "Calm down their blondie, you are starting to sound like Gai."

I growled as I heaved forward then sighed, my positive attitude now gone, "Just take me to him now before I leave and make you teach him."

The old man laughed as he patted me on the shoulder and continued forward. My insides clenched as my heart pounded, excitement coursed through my body as we walked to the front of the building.

My eyes caught sight of a tall man standing by the front desk, his face like an emotional void, standing perfectly straight with his hands cupped in front of his belly button. I blinked, holding back a gasp as I took in his full figure.

He was beautiful from head to toe. Long hair was tied back loosely while short bangs draped his over his forehead and played down the sides of his cheeks.

We stopped in front of him, his eyes seemed to burn up and down my skin as Jiraiya merrily introduced us, "Naruto this will be your student for the next few weeks, Uchiha Itachi."

--

Authors Note:

Heheh, hope you enjoyed this chapter I love Naruto's daddy, Minato, he is such a sassy punk XD

**fer3333**, thanks I certainly hope it will be fine XD review appreciated!

**Pay Backs a Bitch**, thanks! :D

**eva**, YAY! another hand fetish person! :laughs: I know how that is hands are pretty sexy. HAH! I didn't even think of that way, him being in a hoodie all the time..that would have been sweet :chuckles: Thanks so much for the great review! Much appreciated!

**Moonchild Lady of Shadows**, :smiles broadly: Thanks!! I'm so happy to hear you like the story so much!! Thanks for the review! :D

**alexandra**, Thanks!! I love making stuff awesome XD People with a bit of a hand fetish are the best :3 I love meeting them. Hahahah, your review made my day when I read it, I used to draw random things all over my margins and such Love your review it was so kind so needless to say thanks so much it is greatly appreciated!

**Gone and forgoten**, :D glad you think so!

**xNeTsUx**, well I'm happy to hear that you appreciate this story coming back. Thanks much! :D

**Alexia luvs emoslash**, thanks I don't think you are stupid sweetie a lot of people dont' know what seme and uke are. Seme is labeled as the person who tops in the relationship (he puts the penis in the hole most all the time) and uke is the submissive person (who takes it in the hole most often) its a subject I really hot cause with Naruto characters I see them almost all sharing the top and bottom :P Thanks for the review!

**evildarklore**, w00t! XD Glad you also liked this story on aff! Thanks so much :LAUGHS!: Hahaha, they must not have been XDD Thanks so much!

**dragonfire04**, thanks! Glad you want an update, hope you like it?


End file.
